Soñando Contigo
by ViriH
Summary: ¿Qe tan grande es el amor de Sasuke x Sakura?, entren y lean, algo cursi, pero espero qe disfruten n.n Un peqeño tributo tambn a Selena n0n


Hola! a todos!

Empezare con una gran disculpa! u//u

ahora si las excusas jeje

lamento mucho no poder actualizar unos 2 fic's qe tengo por ahi, pero uff la escuela qita mucho tiempo! u//u

y amm... oh si! esta historia es "Dreaming of You" para todas aqellas personas qe la tenian en favoritos, pero la tuve qe volver a subir por una razon... FF me la borró! ò.ó

y para rematar no pude publicar nada de avisos, xqe tenia qe esperar unos dias antes de publicar lo qe sea ¬.¬

pero no me detendran muahaha! ... (hasta qe me borren la cuenta jeje )

bueno, pues la vuelvo a subir, con el titulo "Soñando Contigo", espero qe acepten mis disculpas y sip, aun sigo viva, pronto actualizare y es problable qe vean (lean) a new project (haha) qe tengo x ahi n.n

los dejo y...

disfruten la lectura!

(si qieren pueden dejar RR xD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Dreaming of You

Eran las doce de la noche en Konoha, la mayoría de sus habitantes estaban dormidos, las calles estaban desiertas o al menos eso se pensaba, cerca del parque una persona iba caminando en la obscuridad de la noche, detuvó su marcha y fijo su vista en un lugar en especifico, una banca, asi es, Sakura Haruno, estaba ahi, en el parque a mitad de la noche viendo una banca, la cual hace siete años él la habia dejado ahi, antes de que emprendiera el camino con Orochimaru.

La joven de ojos jade se sento en la banca, y volvio su vista al cielo, dondé millones de estrellas cubrian el manto, cuando de la nada paso una estrella fugaz, Sakura cerró los ojos y pídio un deseo

-" Sasuke porfavor regresa o por lo menos dondé estes espero que te acuerdes de mi, de nosotros, de tu hogar"-. Después de unos segundos abrio los ojos, se levanto de la banca y se fue a paso lento a su departamento. Cuando llegó a su casa, fue a su habitación y se quedó dormida, inclusó con la ropa que traia.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping. i stayed up and thinked of you. and i wished on a star, that somewhere you are thinking of me too. _

Mientras tanto en un lugar, apartado de Konoha, se encontraba el equipo Hebi, descansando en una cueva, Sasuke por alguna razón despertó y en lo primero que pensó fue en Konoha, en sus amigos, en ella, en la persona que él le dijo más de una ocación molesta y también que ultimamente le robaba el sueño.

Se levanto de donde estava sentado y se dirigió a la entrada de la cueva.

-¿Sasuke?, oye todavia no es tu turno de hacer guardia, mejor regresa a dormir.-

-Juugo, asi esta bien.-

El subordinado le sedio su lugar y se retiro adentro de la cueva, mientras dejaba al portador del sharingan de vigia.

Sasuke empezó a cabecear, no sabía si apenas llevaba dos segundos ahí o dos horas.

-Sasuke- el aludido dio un pequeño respingo- será mejor que duermas yo te cubrire, te he visto desde hace un rato que estas cabeceando.-

-Hmp- asi fue como Juugo regreso a su puesto y el joven de cabellos azabaches regreso adentro de la cueva a dormir.

Se volvía en su cama, sollozaba, luego se calmo y empezó a susurrar las mismas palabras antes de que él partiera

-No te vallas, si te vas gritare.-

-Gracias, Sakura.- Fue lo que susurro él al estar dormido en la cueva.

_till tomorrow, i'll be holding you tight and there's nowhere in the world i'd rather be than here in my room dreaming about you and me._

Asi ambos despertaron, ambos exsaltados y con la necesidad de verse.

La intuisión de Sakura le decía que tenia que ir a buscarlo, que estaria cerca, sin rodeos ni dudar tomo sus cosas (shurikens y kunais) y salío lo más rapido que pudo a las afueras de Konoha, no le importo que fueran a las cuatro de la mañana, no le importo nada.

Sasuke iba saltando entrre los árboles, ya casi cerca del limite del bosque del país del fuego, aumentó su velocidad, él a su vez no sabia lo que estaba haciendo solo quería ver a Sakura, y como si alguien le hubiera concedido un deseo a unos metros más adelante se encontraba ella, incada en el suelo y sus manos tapando su rostro y sollozando, él se detuvo en seco por primera vez en su vida no sabía que hacer, bajo del árbol y sigilosamente se fue hacercando hasta que ella levantó la mirada.

_Wonder if you ever see me, and i wonder if you know i'm there if you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside? would you even care? _

Varios segundos antes:

Llego hasta donde su corazón, su intuición le indico pero, no había nadie, solo estaba ella a mitad del bosque, a mitad de la madrugada, esperando por alquien que no había visto en mucho tiempo, sintio un nudo en la garganta y su vista se empezó a nublar, sus piernas flaquearon y cayó al piso, llorando, sintio un chakra muy familiar para ella, pero, que más daba, era solo su imaginación, lo dejo pasar pero escucho como unos pasos se acercaban a ella, fue entonces que se levantó cuidadosamente sin perder el contacto visual con él.

-¿Sasuke?- pronunción la chica con un susurro que solo el viento escucho- ¿en verdad eres tu?.- el aludido asintio levemente- ¿qué haces aqui?- Sakura empezó a levantar un poco la voz y por su parte Sasuke tampoco lo sabía talvez, solo talvez era que quería saber como estaba.

-No lo sé- pronuncio con su tono de voz frío hasta que lo cambio por uno más cálido- vine a verte.-

-Claro, después de siete años vienes a ver como estoy- habló Sakura con sarcasmo y con todo el valor que pudo juntar - ¿Porqué viniste?.-

-No lo sé.-

-¿Como no vas a saber?, mejor vete- Senti como se le desgarraba la voz en cada palabra que pronunciaba.

-Enserio quieres que me vaya?-

-No, pero tampoco quiero que te quedes.-

-¿Porqué?-

-¿Como de que porqué?, porqué eres un traidor en esta aldea, porque me haces daño, porque te odio, odio lo que siento por ti, asi es aún después de siete años sigo queriendote- y con lagrimas en los ojos solto todo lo que le tenía que decirle, si no hubiera sido porque, Sasuke en un rapido movimiento se posicionó atrás de ella, así como lo hizo el día en que partio.

_I just wanna hold you close but so far, all i have are dreams of you so i wait for the day, and the courage to say how much i love you. __(yes i do) _

-Esto me resulta muy familiar ¿no crees?.-

-¿A que vienes?- habló aún estando de espaldas y con un tono de voz que ni ella misma sabia que sentimientos tenía mezclados, poco a poco dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a él.

-Ya te lo dije, vine a verte.-

-Que malo eres para mentir- en sus ojos volvian a empezar a florecer las lagrimas que minutos antes habian sesado, más sin embargo no permitio que salieran.

-No es mentira- y antes de que Sakura pudiera hablar, Sasuke la abrazó posesivamente, la pelirosada tardo unos segundos en asimiliar lo que estaba pasando, cuando salió del asombro correspondio el abrazó.

-¿Ahora me cres? vine a verte- le susurro al oído, los ojos jade de la chica se humedecieron y empezó a llorar, en verdad el viajo a mitad de la noche a verla, la pelirrosada se separo un poco del muchacho, él bajo sus manos a su cintura y la atrajó más hacia él, pocos milimetros separaban sus rostros.

_Corazon, i can't stop dreaming of you, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, i can't stop dreaming, como te nesesito, i cant stop dreamind of you, mi amor como te extrano _

Sakura estaba muy sonrojada, y como no estarlo y su sonrojo aumento más cuando sintio como unas manos se posaban el sus mejillas y poco a poco la distancia que los separaba era acortada para que los dos amantes se fundieran en un dulce beso, que al principio fue aneglical, y como no serlo, era el primer beso de ambos, aunque poco a poco se fue tornando más exigente, hasta que se tuvieron que separar a causa de la falta del aire, cuando lo hicieron se podía persibir un sonrojo, aunque el de la chica era más pelirosada era más notorio.

Sasuke se sento y recargo su espalda en el tronco de un árbol, con Sakura en su regazo y recargada en su torso, y así pasaron horas antes de que los dos durmieran.

-Sakura- la aludida dio vuelta a su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos penetrantes de Sasuke.- después de esto me tengo que ir, pero quiero que tengas esto.- el le dio un collar con un pequeño dije con el simbolo del clan Uchiha, Sasuke le puso el collar.

-Gracias.- fue lo unico que pudo articular antes de que nuevas lagrimas empezaran a brotar, más sin embargo las detuvo.

-En ese caso toma.- ella encambio le dio una pulsera, con un dije de una flor de cerezo.- asi tu también sabrás donde estes, y no importa lo lejos yo simpre te acompañare. Asi los dos se volvieron a besar para después caer en los brazos de morfeo.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping i stay up and think of you and i still can't believe _

Amanecia en Konoha, y cierta pelirosada, empezo a abrir los ojos jade lentamente, acostumbrandoce a la luz y cuando vio donde estaba sintio un ardor en el pecho, estaba en su cama, sus cosas estaba en el lugar donde los dejo la noche anterior, todo estaba como el día anterior.

-¿Qué todo fue un sueño?.- habló para si la muchacha, más sin embargo sintió algo de preción en su pecho y era el collar que Sasuke le había dado horas atrás, las lagrimas se hicieron presentes y una sonrísa se formo en su rostro.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping i stay up and think of you and i still can't believe that you came up to me and said i love you i love you too _

-Sasuke, Sasuke, vamos hombre despierta la mañana es joven.- el muchacho poco a poco abrio los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces acostumbrandose a la luz- oye ¿no estaras enfermandote? tu eres el primero en despertar.-

-Estoy bien Suigetsu-

-Qué seco, y yo que me preocupo por ti tsk la verdad ni para que te acompaño.- Más sin embargo los intentos de comenzar una pelea no dio resultado, ya que el muchacho de cabellos azabaches tenía la mirada perdida, Suigetsu trono sus dedos enfrente del rostro de Sasuke para ver si despertaba de su trance.

-Hmp-

-Ya despierta, te esperamos afuera.-

Sasuke se levanto de donde estaba -¿había sido un sueño? no, no podía el mismo sintio la calidez del cuerpo de ella, de su abrazo, de sus labios, cuando se levanto escucho algo caer, era la pulsera, levanto una ceja, ahora estaba mas confundido, tomo el objeto entre su mano y la examino con la mirada y una media sonrisa se formo en sus labios, no en definitiva no había sido un sueño, y asi se dispuso a irse, talvez ya era hora de regresar a Konoha, ya su primera meta estaba realizada, ahora quedaba la segunda.

Y así ambos esperarian el día en verse, si su amor es tan puro y fiel para verse en sueños, esperarian lo suficiente para verse cara a cara otra vez.

_Now i'm dreaming with you tonight till tomorrow and for all of my life and there's nowhere in the world i'd rather be than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly (ad lib to fade)_


End file.
